At present, most of digital cameras and portable smart devices such as a smart phone, a tablet computer and so on which are equipped with a camera have an automatic focusing apparatus. It makes parts of an image nearby a focusing point area specified by a user sharper by means of adjusting a contrast ratio and so on.
However, since the focusing point is specified in advance by the user depending on his/her experience, it always results in low quality of a photographed image if the user is not sufficiently experienced. In addition, since different compositions require different focusing points, the user needs to switch among different focusing settings, which would influence seriously the user's operations such as snapping or the like. Additionally, when the user snaps an object which is moving quickly, it is very hard for him/her to finish the operation of focusing within a very short time. Additionally, in the case of focusing a further and smaller object, the circumstance that the focusing point specified by the user is inaccurate would occur easily.
Therefore, a method and apparatus being capable of determining the focusing point is needed.